High School Graduation
by FearlessDragoness
Summary: This is where Soundwave meets new friends including my OC and when graduation has ended, Soundwave and his friends go on a rescue mission...please review if you like.


**This is my first time I wrote this story, so hope you enjoyed... And I'm putting my OC Alpha1**

**Note: Soundwave has a face**

**Chapter One: First Day of School**

It started at the first day of High School, Soundwave was more shy than ever and would be embarrassed, the school bell rang and he went to his first class, he sat in the back so no one could see him, he was lonely no one could be his friend, but when classes had ended a classmate came near him and introduced himself "hello there my name is Shockwave, what's yours?" Shockwave said happily "uh...my name is S...S...Soundwave" Soundwave said shyly "well nice to meet you Soundwave, how bout a tour around the school?" then Soundwave nodded and got up from his chair and they walked around school. "so this is the library where some students go to after school, and across that is the lockers, do you want to see your's?" he said to Soundwave excitingly "sure, I guess" then Shockwave showed Soundwave his locker and gave him the codes, but then a bully showed up in front of them, he was tall and has a low and evily voice, it was Unicron, he would always boss someone around anytime and anywhere, Shockwave stood in front of Unicron protecting Soundwave "what do you wat this time Unicron!" he said as his anger is almost at his boiling point "I just want to introduce myself and make sure that he get's out of my way or we would get to a serious BRAWL! YOU GET THAT WHIMPS!" suddenly a figure appeared and it was Brawl he looked at Unicron with anger "did someone say my name?or did someone want a BRAWL!" then Unicron has no match against them "I will be back for you!" so he left, "you ok Soundwave?" Shockwave said a bit concerned, "yeah, so that's Unicron the school bully" Soundwave said a little scared, "yeah, he's been picking on us since grade school, so I got tired of him and I threatened him and we got to a BRAWL!" Brawl said smacking his fists together "but don't worry kid we got your back."Brawl said happily,"so your Soundwave the new kid, you better watch your back before Unicron comes and gets we'll look out for ya kid", "thanks guys, I won't let my guard down" Soundwave said as if they were his school was over they went home, except for Soundwave, he went to the library and searched book in the fantasy section as he found a book that was entitled "The Three Brothers" he was interested in it and he checked it out, as he arrived at home he began to read it until it was 9 in the evening, then he felt very sleepy and he went to bed also hoping that nothing will happen to him or his friends.

**The Next Morning...**

Soundwave woke up 6:30 in the morning he got up stretching and scratching his back, he went down to the kitchen to get a cube of energon and sipped it for 30 minutes, after that he went to school, it was the second day of classes, he went to his locker and got a few books after that he went to the library to return the book that he checked out, when the school bell rang he went to his class and he sat between Knockout and Breakdown and in front of him was Starscream, Starscream turned to see Soundwave and introduced himself "hi, my name is Starscream, I heard your Soundwave and also Barricade's friend, yeah Brawl stood up and began to fight Unicron so Unicron had no chance to defeat him so Brawl won, anyway nice meeting you" Starscream turned and Soundwave tapped his shoulders and said "hey...uh...can we be friends? if that's ok with you?" Soundwave was shy to ask that question "sure I never had friends before, but now I have a friend" Starscream said happily, but Knockout and Breakdown turned to Soundwave "we can be your friends too you know" Knockout said "yeah, well keep you out of trouble especially from Unicron" Breakdown replied, "so...friends?" Knockout said smiling, "yeah ,friends, and thanks guys, so what's your name?" Soundwave said "my name is Knockout, the most cleanest mech around" he said smiling "and my name is Breakdown, I'm almost as tough as Unicron" Breakdown said smirking. After classes was lunchtimeand they were all outside having lunch Breakdown, Knockout, Brawl, Soundwave and Shockwave sat on one table, then they were talking about something funny then they all laughed, but Soundwave saw someone sitting in one table with no one with him so he approached him "uh... hey do you want to seat with us? don't worry were friendly, by the my name is Soundwave, what's your's" he said happily "my name is Barricade, so I guess I could seat with you guys" Barricade said wishing he could smile. Soundwave and Barricade became friends and Soundwave introduced Barricade to his friends, they accepted Barricade to be their friends and Barricade was now happy and has lots of lunch they went to their next class which is science but Soundwave went to his locker and got something then he went to his class, the table were full they were paired by two's, when he spotted a table with a femme who's name is Alpha1, she has wrist blades, and on her back are two blades like samurai which is glowing blue and has powerful blasters that can blow a big hole in a wall, and her paint is black and red, she also has wolf like ears, Soundwave approached the femme "uh...is this seat taken?" Soundwave said shyly "no not at all, so my name is Alpha1, what's yours?" Alpha1 said "uh...my name is Soundwave..." so as they sat together Soundwave blushed and Alpha1 noticed him "uh...Soundwave, why are you red?" Soundwave is in love with Alpha1, but he can't admit it "uhhh...why am I red?"he said trying not to look at Alpha1 "I dunno, why?" Alpha1 said looking a Soundwave who looked back "uhh... it's maybe... because... i'm hot?" Soundwave still blushed "you're funny..."Alpha1 giggled "yeah, I guess I am funny" Soundwave said with a smile on his face and still blushing, when the teacher entered they all started their class about biology in other places, then when the bell rang, Soundwave said goodbye to Alpha1 with a smile on their faces, then Shockwave approached Soundwave "I kow what that means..." Shockwave said smirking "know what?" Soundwave trying not to smile in front of Shockwave "your in love...aren't you..." Shockwave said raisin a brow "love?...me?...am not." Soundwave said trying to stop his blushes, but fails to stop it "HA! I knew it, your blushing... so that means...YOUR IN LOVE!" Shockwave said laughing out loud "ok...ok...I'm in love with her."Soundwave admitted to Shockwave "soooo...what's her name?" Shockwave said excited, "her name is...uh...Alpha1" Soundwave said to Shockwave, "Alpha1, huh...so...is she hot?" Shockwave said "SHOCKWAVE!" Soundwave said "What? just trying to figure out what she looks like...anyways...so good luck...on your girlfriend." Shockwave said smiling, "wait...what...SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Soundwave shouted to Shockwave who ran through the hallways while Shockwave laughs and runs away, Soundwave sighed and left to go to the library, while at the library he picked a fantasy book, and he saw all the tables were full, then he saw a table with two chairs, he sat in the table and began to read, but then Alpha1 was there and she is also in the fantay section, and when Soundwave put down his book he saw Alpha1, and Alpha1 saw him and smiled then Alpha1 sat beside Soundwave "hey you like fantasy too!" Alpha1 said "yeah I like fantasy" Sounwave said smiling, after their done reading they went home together and talked, when Soundwave arrived at his home Alpha1 was surprised "hey Soundwave...were neighbours!" they both transformed and their faces are surprised, "wow I didn't know who lives there, but now I know" Soundwave said with a smile on his face, "yeah it's good to have a neighbor...so goodnight Soundwave" Alpha1 said "goodnight Alpha1, see you again tomorrow in school" as they both entered their house they both blushed and went to bed thinking what happened and sighed. It has been years and tommorow is Graduation day. it's early in the morning and Soundwave and Alpha1 has been preparing to go to school for graduation, they all looked very shiny, Alpha1 and Soundwave got out of the house and walked to school together, as they reached school there were many mechs and femmes walking around in their graduation look, Soundwae looked nervous, "you okay?" Alpha1 said lookig concerned, "uhh...yeah just a little nervous" Soundwave said, "it's just Graduation, just enjoy this day and everything will be over soon alright" Alpha1 said smiling which made Soundwave a little bit nervous, "ok" Soundwave said smiling, as they anounced the names of the graduates some of them gave a speach, after that Graduation is done and they had a vacation, Soundwave walked Alpha1 home.

**Chapter 2: Graduations**

Soundwave and his friends graduted from High School and they had a vacation, it was 8:30 in the evening and Soundwave went to Alpha1's house and knocked, "uh...hey, do you want to go out with me?" Soundwave said, "yeah, more like a date?" Alpha1 said smiling, "yeah more like that" Soundwave said trying not to blush, hey went out to have a drink and danced and also they went to a park, "wow Soundwave that was the best night ever... and I didn't know you could dance so good, where did you learn those moves?" Alpha1 said impressed, "I just danced, you know... freestyle" Soundwave said, "well it's getting late we should head back" Alpha1 said, "yeah" Soundwave sad with a yawn, when they both arrived at their place, "thanks Soundwave" Alpha1 said witha smile, "uh your welcome" Soundwae said blushing, "well goodnight Soundwave" Alpha1 said waving her hand, "goodnight Alpha1" Soundwave said waving back, they both entered their house and closed the doors, Soundwave sighed, Alpha1 found her house dark and turned on the lights, when she turned it on she found Unicron standing, "uh Unicron, what are you doing here?" Alpha1 said trying to get away from Unicron who got closer, "just making this the day your boyfriend will never forget, Alpha1 screamed and Soundwave was shocked he hurried to Alpha1's house and turned on the lights he found her house messy and he didn't know what to do, but he found a note "if you want to get your girlfriend back meet me at the abandonned factory in Kaon" Soundwave was worried so he decided to call his friends and tell them everything then they went to his house, "it's from Unicron, I know his writtings" Shockwave said, "so what are we waiting for? let's go" Soudwave said as they transformed and rolled out,when they reached there they crashed the doors and began to spit up, Soundwave, Barricade,Shockwave and Brawl went together and Knockout,Breakdown and Starscream are another, they went in different ways the other to the left and the other to the right, so they went to search for Alpha1, they found a doorthat was locked and they kicked it down, there they saw Alpha1 hanging in the sealing knocked out, then they were trying to get her out but Unicron was there and he approached themthe three went to defend Alpha1 while Soundwave tries to get her down "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW UNICRON!" Brawl said, "I just wanted to you know...EXTINGUISH ALL YOUR SPARKS!" Unicron said shouting back, "then you can have them...WHEN I EXTINGUISH YOUR SPARK FIRST!" Barricade said, Alpha1 was free and was already awakening, "hey you ok?" Soundwave said carrying her bridal style, "yeah, I'm fine...thank you" Alpha1 said, Soundwave comm linked the others to go where they are, Brawl, Barricade and Shockwave were no match for Unicron, they were defeated then Soundwave put Alpha1 down gently and began to fight Unicron, still he was no match but Unicron punched Soundwave across the room leaving him knocked out, Alpha1 was regaining strength, "So came to fight me and die with your friends?" Unicron said a ittle tired, "no I'm here to kill you!" Alpha1 said as tey both charged to each other, Alpha1 brought out her blades from her back and began to fight, Unicron was no match for her, he got tired and he never gave up, so Alpha1 striking him in the spark, the three went in the room and was shocked to see Unicron dead, the other three were gaining conciousness, they were happy to see Unicron dead, so they went home while Soundwave and Alpha1 went home together holding each other, "so see you tomorrow, I guess?" Soundwave said, "yeah see you tomorrow" Alpha1 said kissing Soundwave, "goodnight Alpha1 said waving a hand, "goodnight" Soundwave said waving goodbye and blushing going straight to his room, "so what will happen next?" Soundwave said turning of the lights.

**The End!**

**Hope you liked it, if you do you can review.**


End file.
